How To Keep Hair Healthy
There will come a point in time where your hair will start to feel damaged due to all the excess dyeing and bleaching. Then there's all the heat exposure and constant washing of your hair. How to keep your hair healthy all depends on the current condition of your hair. Some may need more help than others. So, let's get started! *'Try reducing the number of times you dye your hair--' Although it is recommended to re-dye your hair every 4-6 weeks, it does not mean you HAVE to. It's best to dye your hair only when it's absolutely necessary. Try to dye your hair every 3 months instead so that your hair has lot of time to rest between each chemical treatment. Too much dyeing can make your hair become over-processed and brittle. This leads to breakage. *'Use a shampoo/conditioner specifically for colored hair--' It's pretty much self explanatory. Color formulated shampoos/conditioners were made to help your hair recover from the chemical process of hair coloring. It's also wise to use a deep conditioning treatment every twice a month or every once a week depending on your hair condition. However, do not over condition. This can actually lead to hair falling out because it makes the cuticle soft. Just remember that too much of a good thing is bad! Also, if your hair is really over processed from too much dyeing and even bleaching, you may need to opt for a protein treatment so that your hair can really repair after all the chemical treatments. Another tip is to try and wash your hair with cold water. Hot water actually opens up the hair shaft which results in faded color. Washing the hair with cold water helps seal in the color and benefits the hair a lot. *'Stop brushing your hair when it's wet!--' The hair is much more vulnerable to damage when it's wet because the water makes the hair more elastic and easier to break. If you do find the need to comb your hair while it's wet, try using a wide-toothed comb to prevent as much breakage as possible. Also, let your hair air-dry if you know you have the time to! *'Try limiting the amount of heat you use on your hair-- '''As if the hair dyeing wasn't enough, now your hair is suffering from all the heat processing! Too much heat is obviously bad for the hair because it can burn your hair and take out the essential oils your hair needs. Blow drying and straightening everyday should be limited to probably only 3 times a week or less. However, if you do find the need to blow dry/straighten everyday, use a very good heat protectant to limit as much heat exposure and try using the lowest possible heat setting so that you get the same results but with less damage. **When drying your hair with a blow dryer, keep the blow dryer as far from your hair as you can and keep it in constant motion so that it is still able to dry your hair without actually drying out your hair.** *'Don't use styling products everyday!--''' Things such as hair spray, gel, and wax can really dry the hair out especially if used on a daily bases. Use these things sparingly. Also, hairspray is bad for the environment! *'Get monthly trims--' Cutting the hair every month or every two months really helps to keeping your hair nice. It gets rid of dry ends and also helps your hair color look more consistent. Ever notice your hair color showing up better around the roots to the mid-shaft while your ends look darker? It's because the hair did not absorb the dye very well and it's also much drier than the rest of the hair. *'A healthy diet shows on your face, body, and hair!--' Remember that external conditions are not the only things that affect your hair. Your hair is also a part of your body, which means that a healthy life style promotes healthy hair! Try eating foods and taking supplements with vitamin A and C and iron, zinc, and biotin. These are important things to have healthy and strong hair. These also help promote hair growth! *'Maybe it's time to go back to your natural hair color--' If your hair is just so over processed and will break even by tugging on it, it's probably time to just give your hair a nice long rest and stop dyeing your hair. The hair has probably hit its breaking point and just needs to stop being over-processed. Unless you have money to spare on things like protein treatments and deep conditionings, it's best to just stop dyeing your hair. After all, your hair is your most important accessory so treat it well! I really hope this article helps with keeping your hair healthy and your hair color vibrant! I would love it if any of you guys had any questions, comments, or concerns. Feel free to add anything to this article! Category:How Tos Category:Hair education